Easter Eggs
Crysis *One of the Easter eggs in Crysis is on the newspapers. In the newspaper, it comments about the shortage of food and water in North Korea, and the Korean general comments, "It's not a Crysis yet." Other easter eggs are usually found lying around in the form of paper. There are also magazines laying around that have a picture of the nanosuit on the front. *A radio is seen at the Command Post in Contact on the balcony behind the Command Post on the ledge of a balcony cafe. The radio talks about volcanic activity and why Koreans evacuate civilians off the island. *Koreans have very strange behavior when not in combat: Urinating, walking, guarding, talking, eating, smoking, streaching, sleeping, resting on the ground with hands on the back of head, talking to themselves, sitting, and washing and cleaning cars, walls, and vehicles. *In Recovery, there are magazines and newspapers about Dr. Rosenthal's discovery. *In Relic, there is a river shack across from the other side of the river with the excavation site. On the chair by the shack's edge is a radio. The radio explains about a banana crisis and the news reporter who talks in the Power Struggle tutorial and the radio in Relic was revealed to be Ender Jones!! *The console command i_giveallitems gives you every single weapons including the multiplayer-only weapons and 6 other weapons. Such as the alien scout MOAC and.....a golf club. Which doesn't cause damage, but this is the same golf club seen in the reception room in Reckoning. Another has the same animation to MOAC, but just turns anything into ice. *The level Assault has several bananas and bottles scattered all over the island. *In Assault in the hill where Lt.Bradley's forces are, there are several radios and if you use one, you can hear a chatter of pilots talking about assaulting the harbor,etc. *There is a radio in Core in the area in front of the elevater. Just keep searching until you found it. The radio talks about Kyong's death and the fall of the KPA. *In one of the frozen places where you get ammo, one of them has a radio that plays rock music. *In the aircraft carrier in Reckoning, there is a soda machine and several posters around the corridors of the ship. *In Reckoning, captain's room is fully decorated with trophy and golf-related objects. In game file, there is a golfclub as a weapon and when used by an AI, the AI attacks by punching with it. *Look carefully on the jet's side. There is a logo that reads,"CAPT CHRIS 'CJ' CO." *In Recovery, there is a magazine in the shack in the radar station about Nanosuits being the newest fasion available in shops even though nanosuits are supposed to be top secret Delta Force-only uniforms in reality. *Recovery has a golf award hidden on the second floor with the computers near a cabinet in an HQ inside the village with the hostage. The golf award has a message that reads,"15th annual Lancaster Championship 1st Place," indicating that one of the Koreans was first place in playing golf. *The GPS Jammer in Relic has an OS device with numbers and letters on it, meaning that the Koreans don't use newer versions of computers. *Vehicle named Trolley can be found and used in Sandbox editor. It can be driven. *A comprehensive summary of Easter-eggs can be found here. Crysis Warhead *Newspapers have been improved more, like "No sight of winter" has been changed to some extent. *In Call me Ishmael, there are golf-related objects inside the hotel's main building. *Frogs: When you found all 7 Frogs (there is 1 in every level), they unlock a bonus ending cutscene in the last level, which shows Psycho showing O'Neil a giant frog. *A tunnel in Frozen Paradise contains Scrat from Ice Age. *In Below the Thunder, a radio can be seen on a table near the elevator and plays country music. *In Call me Ishmael, on one of the smaller islands near the beach, you can find a megalith structure. *In All the Fury at the bottom of the radio tower there are soda machines that can be used and will give you a can of soda. * Crysis 2 *Disco Elevator on Wallstreet *Actual Easter Eggs in Gatekeepers *Freedom Tower on wallstreet/sub *Developer pictures Missing like 9/11 pics in Gatekeepers and Developer Pics at News Stands *Back To the Future reference (Skip to 1:50 to see something you haven't seen before) *Flying C.E.L.L. trooper *Invincible Ceph Guardian in Gatekeepers *Credits Minigame *Prism AI dialogue (only seen when cloaked) *Stackenblochen Reference in the Prism (original Stackenblochen) *Pier 17 Room *Outhouse in The Prism *Helium Lockhart (the devs must have put alot of work into this) *Whirlpool in the Dark Heart *Music on Wallstreet Category:Easter Eggs